The Difference
by shilly6
Summary: Lily Evans did not like James Potter in the slightest bit, so just imagine her horror when she is told that the only way she is able to pass her Muggle Studies class, is to allow James to stay for part of the summer and 'immerse' himself in muggle life. Living in the same house for an entire month without trying to kill each other? Unlikely. This summer's going to be a disaster!
1. Chapter 1

This is something I wrote ages ago, but never finished, so I'm going to give it another go now whilst I'm feeling creative. :)

Disclaimer: Anything recognisable belongs to Jo. I am not Jo.

* * *

Chaser and Captain of the quidditch team. Without even opening a book, he was academically on top of his game. He had three of the greatest, most loyal best friends who would quite literally do anything for him. Oh yes, James Potter had the life. And I haven't even mentioned his looks yet, James along with his best friend Sirius were regarded two of the sexiest men to walk the corridors of Hogwarts, with his 'I just got off my broom' untameable hair, his liquid topaz eyes, being heavily magnified by his glasses, seemed to make certain girls fall into a trance of sorts, and then of course his athletic but not too sturdy quidditch build. Yes, James Potter could get any girl he wanted, in fact, girls would sometimes quite literally throw themselves at him at parties…all except one. There was only one girl that James Potter wanted, the one girl that from the tender age of 12 he had tortured himself over, trying to impress, yes, the remarkable James Potter was in love and unfortunately he was in love with possibly the only girl at Hogwarts who couldn't stand the sight of him.

Lily Evans loved her life. She was on top academically, predicted to have a wonderful insightful life after Hogwarts. She had four of the best dorm mates a girl could possibly have and she was lucky enough to say that three of them had become her very best friends. Replacement sisters, if you will. Lily Evans was one of the very lucky few, who had, not only the brains, but the beauty. She was pretty…not in the room stopping, attention seeking, speechless, mouths dropped pretty, but a quirky unexplainable pretty. The kind that just seemed to draw boys in, yes…Lily Evans was no stranger to being asked out on a regular basis, and unfortunately for those who asked, she was also no stranger to saying _no_. Of course with her lengthy pale autumn auburn coloured hair and her intense emerald coloured eyes, who could blame the boys for trying? Lily didn't mind being asked out, in fact she rather enjoyed it, like any other 17 year old girl she found it flattering, but unfortunately Lily had just got out of a rather bad relationship ending with a particularly bad break up and just wasn't ready to get back in the old dating game. No…Lily Evans most certainly did not _mind_ being asked out by anyone, anyone _except_ for James Potter.

Unfortunately for James, Lily had an almost insane hatred for him. Ever since she was a small, frizzy haired, 12 year old, Lily had found James to be nothing but an arrogant, conceited, ungrateful (although, that was out of jealousy, James beat her in everything but potions, muggle studies and charms and he never even opened a book). She found James to be insensitive (after the way he treated poor Jane Donnelly), immature (I mean honestly, 17 and he and his silly marauder mates still found it amusing to bewitch the dinner plates to sing) and of course just downright annoying, as even after 4 years of her saying no, he still found it acceptable to ask her out.

No…Lily Evan did not like James Potter one bit.

So just imagine her horror when she found out he would be living with her for a month…

Lily Evans slumped slightly lower in her seat, just another one of the many sixth years, apathetically pretending to listen to the heads of houses talking. Her best friend Hannah Livingstone rammed her elbows into her ribs making her jump.

"This applies to you, listen" she said sternly. Lily rolled her eyes and faced the front, sharing a dorm with Hannah was sometimes like sharing a dorm with Professor McGonagall. Hannah was one of the most unyielding people Lily had ever met. She was sardonic, bitchy, and studious and had an obsession with muggle rock, and Lily bloody loved her.

"This will account for 65% of your overall Muggle Studies grade so I would suggest you take it seriously" The tone of Professor McGonagall's voices let everyone know that she was not merely suggesting but demanding. "Each pure blood will be required to board at a muggle born witch or wizards house, all half bloods will be required to either ask their muggle born parents or visit a muggle family member. You will have to discuss muggle technology, muggle social events and how muggles live everyday without the use of magic. The muggleborns in turn, will write their piece on how well their match was able to integrate themselves into muggle society."

Lily's mouth dropped, as did many others in the room. She would have to take on a pure blood, who would have to live in her house and meet her family…meet her _sister! _Merlin what if she got a Slytherin, or Snape, no way! If she got Snape, she would refuse; they couldn't force her to allow him to stay in her house. No Way!

"Now unfortunately" Lily's Potions professor, a rather round bellied, slightly balding man. Professor Slughorn said. "No Slytherins were granted permission from their guardians to participate and instead will be doing theirs theoretically" he said rather dejectedly. Lily smiled slightly as she took in Slughorns expression. He really did look saddened by the fact that his house wouldn't be taking part.

"You have all been matched according to suitability, to avoid the risk of you all hexing each other in your sleep. The matches will not be changed under any circumstances I am afraid. If you do not like you partner_, learn to like them_. If you do not know them, then I would suggest you get to know them because in August you will be spending 27 days living with them. You will receive your matches tomorrow morning at breakfast. And I hope you all will participate in this project with the right amount of enthusiasm, in our troubled times, this is a great way to make new friends and to support good relations with your other houses-That is all, you may leave" McGonagall said stepping down from the podium.

Lily and her friends stumbled into their dorm room that night rather tipsy from the drinking game they had been playing with Andrea's (Lily's dorm mate and number one best friend) Ravenclaw twin sister Anna.

Lily shared a dorm with Andrea O'Reilly; a quirky platinum blonde haired girl from the back end of nowhere in Northern Ireland and while small in height Andy definitely made up for it in personality, just like her twin, Andy was attracted to all things insane and all things that normal people should probably never do.

Mary McDonald, quite plain compared to the rest of them, having long chestnut brown hair and watery brown eyes, Mary never really spent that much time with the others except for at night, but Lily liked her.

Kerri Conway the complete stereotypical Dubliner, Irish dancer, played the tin whistle, talked just like the leprechauns and had the fiery red hair to go with it, Kerri was the talker of the dorm, she was the one who kept everyone up at night talking about the boy she fancied or the shape of the moon or the particularly pretty flower she had smelt that day, Kerri Conway could possibly have talked for Ireland.

And finally Hannah Livingstone, a welsh girl who had the temper of a dragon, she was the most cynical person Lily had ever met at such a young age (excluding her sister of course) Hannah had a sarcastic remark ready for any topic or any person who dared to cross her, however strangely enough. Hannah being the pureblood she is, had an intense love for Muggle rock, she even owned a muggle electric guitar …which she spent the majority of her time grumbling about because 1) she couldn't play it at Hogwarts because the magic interfered and 2) she couldn't play it at all. She was not particularly happy when Lily informed her, that she unfortunately did not have the correct type of fingers to play it properly, ever the pessimist she is, she told Lily to piss off and continued to grumble about the injustice of it all.

"Who do you think you're going to get?" Lily asked the group of drunkards as they all settled on their selective beds.

"Doesn' apply ta me" Mary, the lightweight of the bunch slurred.

"Me neither, ima half blood" Kerri spoke, while swaying slightly against the bed posts.

"Well it applies to us three doesn't it" Andy said, being the only one who could drink a tank of Firewhiskey and still be able to find her legs. Lily and Hannah both nodded enthusiastically.

"I Hope I get one of you two" Hannah said while Andy shook her head.

"Nah, they'll not match people in the same dorms Hannah, they will want to mix it up"

"…."

"Hannah?"

Andy sat up on her bed to discover that she was the only one who had not fallen asleep.

"Lightweights" She muttered as she flung herself back down on her pillow.

"OI, Evans get up" Hannah yelled while clipping her hair back. Lily jumped up with an incoherent "whaa?"

"Time for school Lils, take your hangover potion and get your ass up. Im hungry and I refuse to miss breakfast on account of your _tardiness" _she yelled.

"STOP…with the yelling" Lily muttered as she took note of the fact that Hannah and she were the only ones in the room.

"Well its 8:30 Lily, you have about 10 minutes to get ready before I successfully kick your ass…the muggle way" Hannah attempted to narrow her eyes while putting her mascara on.

Lily sat down at her usual spot in the great hall and grabbed a piece of toast from the platter.

"What?" she asked when she noticed her mates beaming at her.

"Have you checked the board to see who you're matched with?" Andy giggled as Lily's eyes widened.

"Merlin, no, I completely forgot. Who did I get it?"

"Guys, who did I get?" She asked warily, a million thoughts running through her head. That creepy Hufflepuff who tried to slip her the love potion or the Ravenclaw who once followed her to her common room, or Amber Davies the girl who makes up animals like Nargals and pretends to pick them off people, it would just be her luck to get someone who belonged in St Mungos.

"You got Potter" Anna grinned. If there was a James Potter fan club, Anna O'Reilly would be the founder, the honorary member and the host of all the meetings. Every year she tried out for the quidditch team, and every year she got laughed off the pitch. Some might say that to laugh her off the pitch was a bit harsh, but Anna O'Reilly could not ride a broom. Anna O'Reilly could not actually get any altitude on a broom and worse Anna O'Reilly knew this and yet every year she attempted to make the team. So naturally enough James Potter thought Anna O'Reilly had fallen right from the top of the crazy tree and hit her head on the branches on the way down.

Lily laughed. "No seriously". Her friends said nothing, they just continued to grin at her.

"Not funny people...who is it?"

"Merlin Lily, you got Potter for that Muggle Studies thing, what a horrible coincidence." Hannah said, coming up behind her with a grin.

Lily felt her smile falter. "Are you actually serious?" James Potter, they gave her bloody James Potter. If Lily thought she would win, she would have cursed professor McGonagall on the spot. It was hardly a secret that she hated every living fibre of his being, bloody hell, even Snape would have been better…well, maybe not…she then caught James and Sirius quite sullenly walking into the great hall. Andy who seemed to have noticed this also spoke up.

"Hey look Lils, its Potter and Black. Anna got Sirius." Lily nodded not really paying attention. Why did they both look so tired? James looked like he hadn't slept at all and Sirius looked as though he had just duelled the muck…and lost. Did he know about the pairings, was that why he was so miserable looking. He was predicting the torture he would be receiving for the entire month of August.

"Lets go tell them" Andy smiled, pushing herself up and dragging Lily with her.

"Hey Sirius, hey James" Andy grinned and gave them a small wave, which Sirius half returned and James not at all.

"Sirius, you're staying at mine for that exchange thing with Anna and James you get the pleasure of staying with our Lily here" Andy said flinging an arm over Lily's shoulder.

Lily tried to smile but she couldn't help noticing their ragged appearance. Their clothes definitely hadn't been slept in and they were covered in muck so they wouldn't have put them on this morning. Lily's features dropped as she frowned, they must have stayed out all night.

"Why do you both look so dirty?" Kerri said, appearing behind them, disgust evident in her voice. Kerri like nearly every other female (including most professors) had a soft spot for James. Once the beater on the Gryffindors quidditch team, she and James had actually at one point been quite close, unfortunately she was also quite close to Sirius, too close!

Kerri and Sirius, for seven months in fifth year were the power couple of Hogwarts. Both being rather high spirited, 'in your face' people, neither had any problems with public displays of affection, meaning that Remus and Lily –as prefects- often had to be the ones to pull them apart when they were found in one of the many broom closets Hogwarts offered.

Kerri Conway was not the usual sort of girl that Sirius Black would opt to date, Sirius liked the wonderfully stereotypical long legged, flawless skinned, flat stomached, idiotic blonde, like the girl he was dating at the minute, Lauren McBennett, a sixth year Hufflepuff who was often seen either trailing behind Sirius or in the infirmary for backfiring spells. It was common knowledge that they were both cheating on the other, but Sirius, who didn't really care for Lauren and just thought she was rather good for the odd snog was far too lazy to break it off and Lauren, who loved her new found popularity that dating_ thee Sirius Black_ had given her, would never dare to confront Sirius for fear of him dumping her or to ruin her reputation by dumping him. So no one is really sure how Sirius Black and Kerri Conway came to be, but they did and for seven blissful months they were very much in love, that being said no one is really sure of why their relationship ended either, including Lily. Kerri refused to talk about it and the only people Sirius had told were the marauders who swore never to breathe a word.

"That's not really your business is it?" Sirius answered snidely.

Kerri just rolled her eyes and turned to face James only.

"James?"

"We both woke up early and um…went for a walk this morning"

"Where are Remus and Peter?" Andy asked curiously, she knew Remus' mother was sick and that he was visiting her but he was supposed to be back today, he and Lily were both on patrol tonight and she knew that Lily really didn't want to have to walk around the castle on her own.

"Infirmary, Remus got back this morning and when he walked in he ehm, tripped over Pete and the both of them fell, anyway though, me and you got matched huh?" James grinned swiftly changing the subject.

Glaring at the Quidditch captain in front of her, Lily nodded, and then it hit her. Potter must have had something to do with this, there was just no way it could be a coincidence that they were paired together, of all the sixth year pure bloods, she got him! Probably the only person in Hogwarts who she actually loathed, sure their was a few that she disliked, strongly disliked, take Sirius for example or Vincent Crabbe but Lily was rather proud to say that the only person she really_ really_ hated, was James Potter and with good reason too. Last year, he practically stalked her, asked her out everyday, sometimes twice, ruined her friendship with Severus, pulled the most ridiculous, immature, unfunny pranks, him and his bloody Marauders, what a ridiculous name anyway, who do they think are?.

"Did you have some influence in this Potter" Lily asked, anger building in her tone. Without any real proof, Lily was more that willing to bet that Potter had been involved and had no trouble reprimanding him for it. One of Lily's less enticing qualities.

Lily noticed James worried expression as he watched Peter Pettigrew walking towards them. Lily was quite indifferent towards Peter Pettigrew, she didn't know him well enough to be able to say she didn't like him as she did with Potter and Black, but that also meant she couldn't say he was likeable guy like Remus. Truth was, Peter practically ignored Lily, not intentionally of course, he always just seemed to clam up when Lily was around and it always made Lily feel very uncomfortable around him so they both always just avoided conversations when they could.

"Pete" James nodded at the rather short boy now standing beside him. "Moony not with you?"

Peter shook his head and sent a look to both James and Sirius. "He's still up in the hospital wing" then with a look towards Kerri, Andy and Lily threw a smile on his face and chuckled. "Honestly the boys so bloody clumsy."

Sirius looked to James worriedly, James copying him. "Well, suppose we should go do the…potions homework" Sirius said and threw his head towards the door. James and Pete both nodded. Remus rarely needed to stay in the hospital wing any longer than a few hours, especially since his three friends had taken to spending the night with him however when he did need to stay, it was usually because there was something wrong, either the potions weren't helping his wounds, he wouldn't wake up or his scars were particularly bad.

Lily grabbed James arm as he turned, a flicker of surprise flashed across his face as he stared at her hand on his arm.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" Lily asked, eyes narrowed. Potions homework could wait.

The surprised look on James' face hardened as he stared at her.

"Get over yourself Evans, it's a coincidence" He snapped and pulled out of her grip.

Lily stared at after him a startled look on her face. Potter never talked to her like that, she wondered had he finally after all those years gotten over her, accepted the fact that there was absolutely no chance they would ever be together, sure, she had noticed that lately he had become a little bit more responsible, less pranks had been conducted although that could just have been exam stress or maybe they were planning one really big one for the end of year. He had stopped asking her out _everyday,_ in fact when she thought about it, he hadn't asked her out in about two weeks,he had been seen in the library a few times but Lily refusing to believe that James was nothing but an arrogant, immature prankster always said he was probably just looking up some dangerous idiotic prank.

Had James Potter had matured?

The three marauders opened the hospital wing doors to find their best friend being restrained by Madame Pomfrey.

"Mr Lupin. Calm down" She ordered while throwing calming draught into him. They could see Remus' frantic eyes searching round the room while he tried to get up before the draught took effect and he lay his head back on the pillow.

Remus looked at his three best friends and they knew that if he wasn't being influenced to be tranquil he would have been hysterical.

Sirius nudged Peter and threw his head toward Pomfrey who was washing out goblets. Pete nodded and suddenly clutched the sides on his stomach groaning.

"ooh, Madame Pomfrey, I have such an awful stomach ache" He moaned. Pomfrey looked up and shuffled over to her office gesturing for Peter to follow, who complied and entered the office after her. Once the door was shut, Sirius and James rushed over to Remus' bed.

"What the fuck happened last night, I remember something, something happened, something bad-"

"Moony mate, it's alright, nothing happened, we went a bit too far into the forest and we ran into someone-"

Remus' features dropped as he gasped and sat up. "Shit, how is that alright Pads, I fucking bit someone."

James pushed Remus back down. "No you didn't, we got you away, and we don't even think he saw you, your fine seriously"

Remus shook his head. "That was too close, we can't go that far again I wont…Im…Im gonna be sick" He suddenly added grabbing the bucket at his side.

Madame Pomfrey's office door flew open as she glared at the boys.

"Out" She yelled.

"But-"

"Mr Black and Mr Potter, I will not have you disrupting my patient, he needs his rest, you may wait until he is released which should be shortly to speak with him. And as for you Mr Pettigrew, you just wasted a perfectly good potion on a sick stomach that you did not have. Now get out of my infirmary the 3 of you" She said sternly. Dejectedly, the boys nodded and waving to their friend left the wing.

Madame Pomfrey, a stout, mousy haired woman actually had quite a soft spot for the marauders having spent a lot of time with them when they were fresh faced youngsters and their pranks had backfired on them, but like any good healer, her patient's welfare came first and Poppy Pomfrey was _very _protective of her patients.

"Did you see who I got" Hannah grumbled. "That creepy hufflepuff chaser Carla Green. I hate her, she's such a pain, she cries when they lose, like actually cries. How pathetic is that?" Hannah did not appreciate criers, in fact in all the years that Lily had known her, she had never seen Hannah cry, she had seen her clench her jaw so tightly it looked like she was sanding her teeth and she had seen her narrow her eyes so that they were practically closed to prevent herself from crying, so Lily figured she was human, just not a very emotional one.

"Well I quite like mine" Andy said, "I got Adam Marley, He's a Ravenclaw in my transfiguration class but I don't think Sirius and him get on too well though which could be awkward when they both have to live with us."

Lily nodded over her soup, but to be honest she wasn't really listening, she wasn't really hungry either, she had no idea why, but it had really bothered her when Potter snapped at her. She loathed him; she snapped at him all the time, but he had never snapped at her, it was weird. There was definitely something going on with him.

"Can you believe were going home tomorrow, in two months we will be seventh years, the oldest in the school, how amazing is that?" Kerri grinned excitedly; yeah it was alright for her, she didn't have some pureblood coming to annoy her every second of every day for the month of August. She wasn't going to have to live with James Potter, have to teach the rich, social upper class, James Potter how to work an iron, although Kerri would probably have absolutely jumped at the chance to teach James Potter anything.

"Hey Evans" Lily looked round to see an uncomfortable looking James standing behind her, clutching his hair.

"Look im sorry I snapped at you earlier today, I was thinking about something else and took it out on you but anyway, Padfoot, Moony and I are leaving tonight instead of tomorrow, so I wont see you again until August so um, I don't want it to be really awkward alright, so how about we have a truce alright, for the 27 days that I'll be staying at yours we will tolerate each other alright because otherwise it will just be unbearable. I'll try not to be annoying and you try not to insult me every time I so much as open my mouth. How about it?" James looked at her hopefully while dying of embarrassment on the inside, his ramblings didn't sound as stupid in his head, and how many times had he said the word alright?

Lily stared at him shocked. Not to seem to be underestimating Potter, but Lily had absolutely no idea that he would ever have even thought of having a truce between them, never mind actually wanting one. She wouldn't be able to insult him, not that she wanted to or enjoyed insulting him, sometimes she just couldn't help it, he was so unbelievably annoying at times that she had to, but then he had just said he wouldn't be annoying, so she wouldn't have any need to insult him.

James coughed slightly awkwardly and Lily caught sight of Remus and Sirius leaning against the door waiting for him. She stared back up at him and just nodded. James' face broke out in a grin.

"Kay then, Truce" He said with a nod and stuck out his hand towards Lily who hesitantly shook it.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you in August then" he said before taking off towards his friends.

Lily shook her head towards the questioning eyes of her friends and went back to playing with her soup. Did she really just make a truce with James Potter? James Potter who was coming to stay with her for the month of August, _that James Potter_. Lily happened to be so caught up in the fact that she agreed to be friendly towards Potter that she hadn't realised all that he had said. She had completely skipped over the part apart him leaving.

_Why were he and his friends leaving a day early?_

* * *

_So...Good? Bad? Horrifically awful? Let me know pretty please! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well hello! I'm not exactly fussed on this chapter but it was necessary for whats to come. _**  
**

_And thank you thank you thank you to those that followed or added this to their favourites, it means a lot.  
Thanks also to LittleRedLily and alohazoegirl for reviewing! :)  
_

_Disclaimer numero 1: James Potter is not going to be a whiny Edward Cullen-esque character who just pines for Lily all day long; the guy has other shit going on. And Lily Evans isn't perfect; I know we all like to think that she was, but like the rest of us mere mortals, she had a few flaws, I'm sure._

_Disclaimer numero 2: Sadly, I'm not Jo._

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Petunia Evans was not amused. Once again her parents were not only favouring her freak of a sister but they were blatantly doing so; allowing some weirdo magic boy to come and stay with them for an _entire month!_ what if he did some magic flick thing with that bloody wand and turn them all green or make them forget who they are.

Petunia bet they could do that.

Lying on top of her bed, on her freshly changed sheets, she waited. Waited for the boy to come and no doubt ruin the rest of her summer. How was she supposed to bring Vernon round if that weirdo and Lily were going to be around all the time? This was supposed to be _her_ summer! She was the one getting married, after all. Everyone was supposed to be paying attention to _her_, and now instead of her dad getting to know Vernon on the golf course, her mother going to cake tastings with her, and the Dursley's coming over for dinner and drinks, they were going to be spending all their time with that freak and her friend; learning about _their_ world. It's wasn't fair! Once again, Lily was ruining everything. She had already explained her 'situation' to Vernon. He was sympathetic, like he always was. She was so lucky to have found him. Most people would probably have run a mile if they found they were marrying a woman with such a strange family, but not Vernon. Of course, he had shown his distaste at Petunias sister being so strange (in fact, he had asked if they had ever submitted her for testing), but always told her that he could love her in spite of it, especially seeing as Petunia had spoken of how little she even saw her sister.

"Petunia darling, it's time to come downstairs. Your sister and her friend will be here any minute, and we don't want to be rude." The sound of her mother's singsong voice rang through the house from the room beneath her, as Petunia rolled her eyes.  
_  
Wouldn't want to be rude._

Sure. _She_ was the rude one.

_She_ was the one who had sprung this ridiculous 'school' project on her family with barely any notice._ She_ was the one who had given her mother no choice (when in actuality her parents had jumped at the chance of learning more of the wizarding world) but to host this strange boy who probably didn't even have table manners or anything (after all, Lily said they didn't even have electricity so why would they bother with etiquette).

_She_ was the one who despite knowing that this month should have been all about planning her sisters wedding decided to once again steal the spotlight with her silly other life, (It was embarrassing really. Carrying about a wooden stick in your pocket. Just imagine!)

_She_ was the one, who once again would probably disappear all summer, with someone who –if he's anything like that Severus, which lets face it he probably is, because they're all the bloody same, she's sure- will hate her, make fun of her and not include her in the activities.

And of course, _she_ was the one who decided (because she did decide. She had a choice! ) to go to a school in northern Scotland and only come home twice a year.

Oh wait. _She _wasn't the one _at all_. It was _all Lily._

Petunia Evans found absolutely no fault in herself; none, whatsoever.

This month, however, that would all change.

Lily potter was pacing. There wasn't much in this world that made Lily nervous (exams, mostly), exams and the thought of having her family _(her sister!)_ meet a wizard. Lily was perfectly aware of how much her sister hated what she was; and undeniably, who she was, and she dreaded the thought of Potter's –perhaps- only knowledge of muggle humans being the personality and general attitude of Petunia Evans. Lily loved her sister, she really did -although sometimes it was insanely difficult to remember why- but Petunia could be so bloody unyielding sometimes, all together impossible to get along with. Whilst Lily's opinion of James Potter could not possibly get any lower (at least, that's what she regularly told herself), she was still extremely uncomfortable at the thought of him knowing how bigoted her sister was towards their kind.

She had considered warning Potter of her sisters general demeanour -just letting him know that whilst she may not appear the friendliest at times, she was still a good person- like she had done with Andrea and Alice when they came to visit last year.

It wasn't like when they came though, was it? They knew her. They had listened to her bitch and moan and occasionally cry at the complete apathy that Petunia held towards anything going on in her life. They understood.

James Potter on the other hand was a narcissistic, know it all who never took anything seriously and would probably take one look at her –especially if Lily had previously warned him- and understand why some wizards thought muggles should be locked up.

Lily wouldn't admit it right now, but she cared about what James Potter thought.

Lily Evans had always made excuses for her sisters behaviour; towards her, towards Severus, towards anyone really who wasn't deemed to be living their life the correct way in Petunia Evanses mind.

Lily Evans had always made excuses for Petunia Evans.

This month however, that was all going to change.

* * *

She had arranged to meet Potter in a park just beside her house, and he was _late_, which hardly surprised her. The boy probably can't even tell time, either that or he simply thinks he's above it. Probably the latter. Watching as the wind forced the swings (possibly the only instruments in Spinner's End park that still worked as they were supposed to) towards the sky, only to push them back down to the Earth, she tucked a strand of hair that had escaped her pony tail behind her ears; fully aware that the wind had now left her looking as though she had fallen off a broom from a rather large height and been landed in the eye of the whomping willow.

Not that it mattered. It was only James Potter she was meeting. The day she made an effort for him would be the day Dumbledore joined the bloody death eaters as you know whos second in command.

Reassessing the truce they had both agreed to whilst sitting on a rather creaky –and actually quite creepy; thank you gale force winds and an unnaturally grey sky (Hell, even the weather seemed to be protesting at the idea of Lily Evans having to spend a month in close contact with James Potter) -children's merry-go-round , she considered how long they would be able to go without picking a fight with one another.

Probably not very, knowing him.

He hadn't even arrived and already, she was insulting him. Honestly, she found it impossible not to. Fifteen minutes after the designated meeting time, Lily heard the distinct sound that comes with apparition, and turned to see James standing behind her, hair as untameable looking as ever, trunk in one hand and broom in the other.

"Evans" He grinned.

"Potter" She answered, mustering up a smile. "You're late!"

"And it's bloody freezing. And I got wet!"

Ignoring her scold, "Oh no! If only you were a witch who could do something about that" he said dryly.

Striding towards her, she gave him that look of contempt that he knew so well (and don't tell anyone, but kind of enjoyed).

"I know you probably think this is silly, this whole thing" He started, gesturing around him with his hands "but I'm bloody excited." This wasn't exactly true; honestly, he couldn't possibly care any less about his muggle studies grade, or the entire subject in general. Everybody knew muggle studies was a remedial subject, even those that worked the muggle relations sector at the ministry didn't need a NEWT in it.

"and anyway" grinning "it'll give us some quality time together won't it"

Lily rolled her eyes as she lead the way to her house. He was trying to get a rise out of her, and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

Of course Miss Evans didn't realise that –whilst yes, for the most part James Potter was trying to get a rise out of her- he also did in fact mean what he said.

* * *

James Potter was inwardly freaking out. Lily was his dream girl, and she didn't know it yet, but they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. Don't misunderstand though; James wasn't some lovesick little puppy (well he was actually, but he hexed Sirius for saying that once, so it was never allowed to be put like that). He didn't trail behind Lily all day in school, offering to carry her books or pick up her lunch, in fact he always tended to act like a bit of an asshole when Lily was around.

Why? He didn't know; but he kind of hated himself for it.

James Potter –although he found it hard to admit- was actually in love.

And he did not like it one bit.

Especially, when the object his loving affection thought he was nothing but a prick.

He had a plan though.

And this month, that would all change.

Not particularly caring about his muggle studies grade, James Potter planned on spending the month he had with Miss Lily Evans winning her over. He was going to show her that he was not in fact an arrogant self absorbed rich boy, but that there was actual substance to him, and that he did care about more than planning the next prank or kitchen raid with his friends (however enjoyable they were to carry out).

This was the perfect opportunity. Obviously, he had nothing to do with the pair of them being coupled for the project (whilst McGonagall certainly had a soft spot for Mr Potter, she wasn't in the habit of involving herself in her students love lives) but he knew an opportunity when he saw it and he certainly wasn't going to let this one pass him by.

His attraction to her had been instant. It wasn't obvious to most people why, including his best friends and Lily herself. They couldn't have been more different. Lily was trusting and innocent, having only been in one relationship. She was sharing her first kiss at the same age he was losing his virginity in one of the dingy rooms in The Leaky Cauldron. He drank way too much, way too often, and enjoyed –occasionally- one or two cigarettes. She saw beauty in everything, and wasn't afraid to show it.

Neither of them were bad people, far from it; they were just different.

James Potter liked Lily Evans. He liked her _a lot_. Not even his best friends knew exactly how much, because like any other seventeen year old teenage boy, admitting that you liked a girl in any way stronger than the _she's-really-hot-i'd-like-to-spend-some-time-in-a- broom-closet-with-her_ way, was not something James considered cool.

Yes, unfortunately, James Potter –although he found it hard to admit- was actually in love.

And rather more unfortunately, the object of his loving affection thought he was nothing more than a bit of a prick.

He had a plan though.

And this month, that would all change.

* * *

"No no, ma'am, it's my pleasure to meet you. I can certainly see where Lily gets her good looks." Lily rolled her eyes for possibly the hundredth time in the short time she had been in James' company. The boy definitely knew how to charm people; his mother, now practically swooning at him, at the top of what she imagined was a very long list.

"Petunia, this is James, Lily's friend." Rose Evans gestured toward the tall young man standing before her, smiling at her eldest daughter with eyes that only _dared _her to be anything but utterly polite to their house guest. With a stiff smile from Petunia, and an awkward handshake between the pair, the introductions were finished (with Mr Evans still at the office), and apart from Lily's weird sister (who he thought seemed a little too standoffish considering they'd only just met) he thought they'd gone quite well. There was a chance he would actually enjoy living here, without house elves and a quidditch pitch and dishes and cutlery that washed themselves.

James liked his new room. It was small, but homey, like the rest of the Evans house; only a bed, a dresser, and a bedside table occupying it, it was still warm.

"Okay" Lily started, sitting on his bed. "How do you think we should go about this? I mean, the assignment says that you have to "immerse yourself"" lifting her hands up to perform air quotes "in muggle life, so I figure that means using muggle appliances like the television, and cooking without magic, maybe doing things like going to the cinema, driving in the car, or playing muggle sports like tennis or something? What do you think?"

Suppressing the urge to laugh at Lily's immediate delving into the assignment (he'd only bloody been in the house about 25 minutes), he quickly realised that he wasn't actually sure what most of the words she had just said meant. Not wanting to seem stupid when he had literally only been here about 25 minutes, he just nodded. "Yeah Evans, sounds good".

"So, how has your summer been?" He asked, popping open his trunk to unpack.

"Good" She replied, suddenly finding it slightly odd that James Potter was currently asking about her summer whilst unpacking his things into the drawers of her parents' spare room. "Petunia is getting married in a few months, so it's mostly been spent trying on dresses and looking at flowers. I wouldn't mind so much but we don't really get on, she's probably only asked me to be her bridesmaid at all, because my mother made her."

Picking at the duvet beneath her hands, she scolded herself for sounding so whiny in response to a simple generic question.

"you? Good summer?"

"Ah, same as always" He said, picking up on the sensitive nature of Lily's reply he wanted to swiftly move on. What if he probed and she started to cry? Crying girls terrified him. In fact, he was surprised they weren't actually his boggart. Once they got started, they never stopped and it always seemed to be over things that James couldn't possibly comprehend; like the time he walked into the common room and saw Kerri Conway crying because she couldn't finish through on the wand flick for a charm she was supposed to be practising, which somehow snowballed into her living in a box in Knockturn Alley because no one would ever want to hire her. It made no sense and it freaked James out.

"Sirius came back to mine" as always "when we left Hogwarts and Remus and Pete were over loads."

That wasn't untrue. Sirius had –as always- stayed with the Potters during the school holiday and Remus and Pete were over all the time, however they weren't just hanging out. One of the best things about having parents that were well connected, not only at the ministry (what with dear old dad running the auror department and mum being his number two), but also with Dumbledore and his trustees was that you were always informed. Dumbledore had formed a new order; a group dedicated to generally helping good prevail evil (in these troubled times), and with meetings always being held at his house, James and Sirius (and later Remus and Peter) had unofficially been initiated. Unofficially of course because they were still in school –albeit over the legal age- which was frowned upon, but then they were no ordinary school children, were they? Having Al and Mary Potter for parents certainly did have its perks.

They were not given tasks too intense or dangerous, but they still had the odd mission (mostly within Hogwarts and gathering information from other students) and whilst they wanted more, they were satisfied to be included at all. Hell, they even got to leave school a day early for one task.

There was a war coming. Everybody knew it _(whether they were willing to admit it or not)_ and James and the boys wanted to fight. Unfortunately it would come to pass not all for the same side.

"It's pretty cool that Anna got Sirius." He started, rearranging his thoughts. "Should make this summer a little more interesting". He had no particular opinion of Anna O'Reilly. She seemed like a nice enough girl, however a little dense; she tried out for the quidditch team ever single year and every single year she failed miserably at even getting the broom a decent height off the ground. She had a crush on him, and was not subtle about it. She was pretty hot too, but way too needy looking; seemed like the type of girl you would have one night with in the room of the requirement and the next morning she'd be planning the wedding. Not James' thing, at all.

"Yeah" replied Lily. "Yeah well before the whole Kerri/Sirius debacle, they got on pretty well didn't they." She continued, a faint smirk on her lips.

"Don't you ever wonder what happened between them?" He asked. He, of course, knew. He was pretty sure she didn't though. He was pretty sure in fact, that Kerri and the marauders themselves were the only ones who knew.

"I'm curious, sure." She said. "But Kerri doesn't want to talk about it and at the end of the day, it's none of my business if she doesn't want it to be"

She was unbelievable.

Shouldn't someone this good have like a halo or something constantly swirling above their head?

_I bet she doesn't even drink!_

After a little more small talk and some mild insulting, Lily left James to get settled.

James didn't take very many belonging to Lily's. His wand, some clothes; including the suit and tie that his mother forced him to bring 'just in case' because you 'can't have the muggles thinking we aren't sophisticated James, you're representing the entire wizarding community this month, don''t take it lightly!'. He also brought his broom (which was silly, according to Lily, because apparently he wasn't going to be able to fly it in the middle of her muggle estate. Well...if only he was a wizard and could put a concealment charm on himself and his broom, or you know...something like that.) And his half of the two way mirror to keep in touch with Sirius. Arch, his owl, knew where to find him if he was needed.

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_James Potter has been in my house approximately one hour and 10 minutes and I have not killed him yet. _

_Good stuff. _

Flicking her quill between the top and bottom of her mouth, she contemplated her next words.

_We actually had a conversation. And he wasn't a massive prat. _

_Still kind of dreading the next month though. How am I going to entertain him?  
Maybe I should just sit him down in front of the television for the next month.  
Now there's an idea. Who doesn't love a bit of Coronation Street! _

_Lily_

Flopping herself down her bed, she pulled out a notebook in an attempt to organise the next month. She was a planner. Doing this would definitely make her feel better. Trying to think of muggle activities that James could 'immerse' himself in, she was knocked out of her thoughts by Sunny, Kerri's owl tapping on her window.

Untying the letter from him, she gave him one of her own owl's treats and sent him on his way.

_Lils!_

_I have so much news for you! First of all, Italy was beautiful, the sights were breathtaking, the food was breathtaking and the men, oh sweet Gryffindor the men Lily, they were all so breathtaking. I've decided that I'm definitely going to get myself an Italian man to marry. But alas, I'm back in smelly old Ireland now. My mum said she'll get me a portkey for a weekend in England this month, I asked Andy when would be best and she said to ask you, so here I am asking! _

_Has James arrived yet? Oh god, are you nervous? Don't worry, it's only a month. And honestly Lils he's not that bad. I think if you just got over this inane hatred of him, and let yourself have a conversation with him, you'd probably see that. I mean, he's an absolute idiot, but he's a nice guy. _

_Ugh, I had more to say but my mum is dragging me to my little sisters summer camps drama performance. I honestly think I'd prefer the cruciatus curse multiple times over than this. _

_Love you Evans. _

_Kerri x_

Honestly, the girl was boys on the brain. Only Kerri would go to Italy and spend the majority of her time eating and perving on the boys. Kerri and Lily had discussed James Potter many times. Kerri liked him, as most did. But then Kerri never sees how horrible he is to Severus. Not that she'd feel any sympathy if she did. Along with most Gryffindor's, Kerri thought Snape was a bit of a prat. And he was, Lily knew that, but he still didn't deserve the horrible things James, and his friends did to him.

_Kerri. _

_Italian men eh? Now they definitely are real men! But what Mark McKinnon? Wont he be disappointed by this revelation of yours. _

Mark McKinnon –a Ravenclaw in their year- made no secret of his attraction to Kerri. His want of Kerri wasn't like James' pursuit of Lily however. Mark McKinnon thrived on being known as a player and had been witnessed many times speaking of how he wanted to add Kerri's name to his _done and dusted_ list. Mark McKinnon was the worst kind of asshole. He knew it and genuinely loved it.

_Glad you enjoyed Italy. I'm so jealous. I've been stuck here with my bloody sister all Summer. I've seen Severus a few times. Haven't talked to him before you start shouting at the parchment We live literally right beside each other though, it's hard not to bump into him every so often. I play it cool though, when I see him. I just look away and continue whatever I'm doing. He's made moves to come over to me a few times but I always either just walk away or start a conversation with someone else. I know you think this should be easy but it's not Kerri. I feel so stupid really, for ever being his friend in the first place. _

_Yeah, James is here. Only just, actually. He's still his confident, overly smooth self. He's been alright so far though. Give me till the end of the night to AK him!  
And get the portkey for as soon as possible! I can't wait to have a proper catch up. _

_See you soon.  
Lily x _

Tying the letter to Tilly; her own owl, she give her a little treat and watched her fly off.

"Dinner in ten, love" Mrs Evans said, popping her head in the door, and straight back out again.

* * *

By the end of dinner, James had well and truly charmed Lily's parents. His mother had only further strengthened her belief that he would be a lovely boyfriend for her youngest daughter, a thought that sprung up almost the instant she met him. And whilst nobody would ever really be good enough for his little girl, David Evans would have been willing to let James Potter have a go at trying.

Yes, come dessert, the elder Evans (who whilst excited couldn't deny the slight dread they had at the thought of a wizard staying in their home) had been won over. Even Lily found herself laughing at his jokes and his endearing fascination with the microwave.

"But...there's just a light bulb in it, and it spins and it's so small."

"Hell, with this why would yous even need magic" He said, positively flummoxed over the cooking contraption before him.

James had heard from Andrea, Lily's best friend and one of his beaters that Lily wasn't particularly close to her sister and he was beginning to see why.

The girl was just strange.

He was willing to admit that he had tried extremely hard at dinner, he wanted Lily's family to like him and he also wanted to show Lily that he could hold a civilised conversation without cracking crude or immature jokes. Getting people to like him wasn't a particularly hard feat for James Potter, it came naturally to him; Petunia Evans however, was going to be hard one to crack.

Whilst the rest of the family (even Lily!) smiled at his enthralment over the various cooking appliances Mrs Evans had used, Petunia held a look on her face that coincided more with disgust. And a rather tight lipped smile was all his anecdotes and jokes were able to produce on her. She even retired early. Before dessert! She was definitely a weird one.

It was only the first night though. He still had plenty of time to work his magic on her.

* * *

1:30am.

Convinced that everyone was asleep, James opened his bedroom window and slid outside, sitting with his legs dangling over the window ledge. Pulling out his cigarettes, he took that wonderful smell of not yet burnt tobacco and took it between his lips. Inhaling, he closed his eyes and pausing for just half a second before exhaling, he sighed as the craving in his stomach subsided and his muscles relaxed. Watching the smoke disappear in the air, he inhaled again, preparing for the next exhale to release more of the stress he currently felt.

James Potter wouldn't have called himself an _actual smoker;_ however he did enjoy the occasional few a day. They soothed him. Calmed his nerves. And there was something very beautiful, he thought, about smoking. Muggles and healers alike were saying they were bad for you, that they were damaging a wizards health but sure in the current times, if something was going to kill it was more than likely going to be a death eater; not a bloody stick with nicotine in it.

Looking around him, he couldn't help but be slightly disappointed by the lack of anything remotely individual in Lily's neighbourhood. Every single house was exactly the same, nothing was different; except those vehicle contraptions and even then they all looked pretty similar.

Leaning his head back against the window, he inhaled once again, staring at the reflection of the full moon in the pond in the garden.

_Moony. _

He shouldn't be alone.

His best friend was locked up in some room, probably chained, in pain, and all alone.

It wasn't fair.

And then he saw something positively unordinary, which allowed his thoughts to escape from him. Lily Evans in the flesh, sitting in her garden on a childrens swing set in the middle of the night; _definitely way past her bedtime,_ he'd have thought. Briefly wondering whether she was a sleepwalker, an insomniac or just a person with a lot on her mind, he stretched his legs further down the wall, lowering himself until his feet touched the frame of the conservatory so he could slide down it.

"Evans"

Shifting her head up so quickly she hurt her neck, Lily stopped swinging. What was he doing up out of bed? In the middle of the night? Then again, what was she doing out of bed? At this time of night?

"Cant sleep?" She asked, suddenly aware of the fact that she was in the garden in her pyjamas...which were short.

_It's summer, it's hot okay! _

"Nah" He said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

James Potter is tall. How had she never noticed just how tall he was?

Oh Merlin, shut up Lily.

Moving to sit down on the swing next to her, James began to match Lily's pace. "A whole day and you barely insulted me once Evans. Wow." He said, his face falling into a grin as he glanced over at her.

"Keep this up and you never know, I might be fooled into thinking you like me."

She rolled her eyes at his flirty tone. _The boy never stops!_

"Yeah, well, you weren't so bad today."

"My parents certainly like you anyway" She said wryly. She was going to make fun of him for being such a suck up, but honestly, she was kind of grateful to him for trying so hard, and making a good impression. The only other wizard her family had ever met (aside from Dumbledore and McGonagall) was Severus and he hadn't exactly left a warm feeling in their stomach about the personalities in the wizarding community.  
She appreciated him caring enough.

"And it's not you, by the way" She continued "My sister? She just finds it hard to comprehend what we are. She's kind of awkward with everybody and she's got a real grudge against me at the minute because she thinks I'm trying to steal attention away from her wedding, which I'm not. I mean I wouldn't do that, she just- "

The last thing she needed was James going back and telling the whole school how much Lily's sister thought she was a total freak. And she was suddenly aware that she was venting to him about stuff that he really didn't need to know.

Shut up Lily. **Shut up Lily.**

"Ugh, nevermind. I'm just moaning" She said, tutting at herself.

Truth be told, Lily missed her sister.

Words, James. _Comforting words._

Okay they don't need to be comforting just. Say. Something.

This is why James hated talking to girls when they were upset. What are you supposed to say!

"That sucks, Lily" He started, trying to force words to come rattling back into his empty head. Should he insult the sister to make her feel better? Or will that just make her more upset? Or mad?

Merlin!

"Well, I don't know why she has a grudge against you, but at the end of the day, she's your sister. She'll come around Evans, I'm sure of it." He smiled, rather happy with his answer.

James may have been sure, but Lily certainly wasn't. She appreciated the sentiment though.

Honestly? Petunia Evans was a very jealous young woman. Extremely jealous of her little sister. Her parents knew it. James knew it. Even she knew it. And deep down, Lily probably knew it too. But even a usually very tactless James, knew that it was something that was simply not to be said.

"Thanks James...really." She smiled looking up at him.

Had James Potter just comforted her?

Comforted her – not insulted, patronised, or made a joke at her expense?

Not even flirted with her? Or asked her out once.

...

Wow.

Did this truce mean they were actually friends?

Surely not...

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so yeah like I said, I'm not overly fussed on this chapter but it paves the way.  
Anyway, Love it? Like it? Hate it? Think it's a waste of perfectly good cyber space? _  
_Please let me know. Constructive criticism is what it's all about. _

_Reviews are like finding money you didn't know you had in your pocket._


End file.
